Why I Fight
by RinGrayson00
Summary: Rin Okumura lives with her twin brother and adoptive father,who have always been there to protect her.however, when it comes to her turn to protect them, her choices are small and lies must be when Yukio finally tells her about her Demon powers, will she finally have the guts to tell about her real street life? how she has a second family in a murderous street gang? FEM.rin RinxBon
1. Chapter 1

The wind echoed from outside like a demon, screeching to be let in, fighting with all its might against the old brick work of the church.

It was dark outside, given the late hour, but the four men sat around the long mahogany table silently waiting.

The howling winds wisp and the creaking of trees in the yard could be herd. It shook the youngest of the four men to the core, knowing how dangerous the storm could get.

The winds lapped at the locks that sealed them in the warming building blessed by god.

Suddenly the room was light up with an unhuman light as lightning shattered the shy. This made the young man grip the table edge with shock, breathing heavy with each passing moment.

"Calm down Yukio, she can't be that long now" sighed the oldest of the men, he had folded his hands and put his elbows on the table as he looked down cast at the only empty chair surrounding the table.

Just then, the room was blasted into light once again as thunder ruined the pitch black canvas outside.

All heads looked outside as the rain poured down in sheets; it was a surprise that the old roof hadn't caved in yet.

Yukio sighed in defeat, the empty chair next to him making him more nervosa as he remembered who was outside in that weather.

Lightning flared up the sky again, blinding the residents of the church, making everyone close their eyes in pain at the sudden brightness.

He listened to the war that plunged the streets of his home town, until the pattern of rain hitting tarmac was interrupted by the heavy feet of someone running up the pathway.

Soon enough, the click of the lock could be herd and Yukio sprang to his feet. Listening to the furious winds that had only echoed down the corridors as the door opened.

Yukio walked into the kitchen and waited as the sound of the door closing with a bang and trudging feet made their way towards him.

Finally, a hooded figure appeared from round the corner, carrying a rucksack on her back.

The figure looked up, as small drips of water fell on the tiled floor.

Yukio took a deep breath, already thinking about the kind of lecture he should hand out.

"You're late" he stated, making his face blank of all emotion, this included the worry and fear that he had for the figure in front of him.

The hooded mystery just stood there, tilting their head to the side in annoyance.

"I know" they eventually spoke; the voice was elegant yet ruff and tired.

Yukio looked over the dripping female of his sister, someone known for her rebellious and misunderstood ways. He had often worried that she would mix with the wrong crowd or god forbid get a boyfriend from one of those twisted gangs that patrolled the streets at night. The gangs where worse than the demons he had learnt to kill on a regular basic.

Yes, Yukio Okumura was an exorcist, a good one at that. He had started training when he was seven, after the panic of being too week to help his sister got too much for him to handle. Father Fujimoto had told him about Demons, not to mention his heritage.

He was the son of Satan, something he had always found hard to process. It scared him to be related to the one thing he was fighting against, but with his father's help, he was able to get rid of the doubt that plagued his mind. He was his own person, he defined who he was, not some guy that just so happened to be related to him by nothing but blood.

However, he soon discovered that his sister was in a lot more danger then he first thought, she was the daughter of Satan; but unlike him, his sister had managed to inhere Satan's famous blue flames, making her a much stronger and uncontrollable half demon, the only reason she hadn't been killed yet was because of the deadly sword that was hidden somewhere in the church, the only thing stopping the blue flames from killing all human nature in his sister.

He wished so badly he could take her place, to lift the burden she was so naive to understand off her shoulders. But fait just didn't work that way. She had unnatural human speed and strength, enhanced senses and a secret power to kill any demon or human she comes across.

Whist Yukio had two pistols with tranquilizer pellets. Yep, he was totally going to be able to protect his sister when the time came.

He turned back to the girl- no, woman- in front of him, she had finally removed her soaked hoodie and had hung it up to dry on the back of the door.

Her long smooth black hair was held up in a ponytail, but before she turned around to face him, she pulled it out and let her hair fall like curtains around her face.

"You have to stop doing this, your dinners cold, your clothes are socked and its past dark! You could have got seriously hurt out there! Not everyone is as nice as father." Yukio lectured, it was a well repeated lecture that bored him to repeat, but every time he said it, he hopped a little went in to her thick skull a bit more. Maybe one day she would actually take in what he was saying.

"I'm home aren't I?" she scowled, taking of her dripping baggy t-shirt. In the last three years, her style had started to change to overly big baggy t shits ranging from black to grey (if you were lucky) paired with black skinny jeans. Yukio liked to only think it was to rebel against their fathers views, hopping it really wasn't a Satan thing.

She then took a glass from the cupboard and filed it with water, not really caring that she was only in skinny jeans and a bra.

"Rin, at least tell me you got a job and you were kept behind because you needed to get your payment and shift times!" Yukio wined, hopping his sister wouldn't get ill for nothing, unfortunately he had no luck.

"Well, turns out my awesomeness was too good and it was making the other workers look pointless, so they couldn't give me the job as I would cost too much an hour" Rin answered with a dangerous smirk across her face.

Her brother just sighed in defeat, before walking back to the table where the rest of their disorientated family sat.

"You missed dinner" and with that he left.

"wasn't hungry anyway" grumbled Rin, finally pulling her hair away from her left cheek, revealing a long, deep cut that sliced through her pain skin and connected with her jaw line.

She gulped down the water and flicked her hair back into place- covering the gash that was starting to scar- and followed her little brother.

Fujimoto looked up with rage, but you could see the worry and disappointment through the cracks in his eyes.

"You ungrateful girl, sit down right now and let me tell you a few things!" he seethed, pointing with his bony finger at the empty chair.

She did as she was told, leaning back and kicking her legs under the table.

"Do you have any idea how late it is! Not to mention that you didn't even get the job?! So what where you doing? Playing hero for some DEAD birds!" he roared.

Rin gritted her teeth together, clamping her hands into fists as to hold back her retorts.

"Maybe you were standing up to some defenceless bullies or just trying to help a woman across the road? I've heard every excuse there is, so entertain me and tell me a new one Rin!"

At this point, Rin had stopped swinging her feet under the table and was squeezing her toes together glaring holes into the innocent table in front of her.

"Were you getting a little girls scarf for her? Getting more food for dinner? Falling asleep at work? Fighting with your tie!?" fathers hands griped the table as he rode to his feet, pushing his chair out from under him.

"You should be lucky anyone is giving you a chance! Do you realise that!?" He slammed his fist onto the table.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you foolish girl!" Fujimoto yelled, breathing in a huge sigh before collecting himself and sitting back down.

"Yukio, would you go make some fresh tea for your old man?" their father asked politely, now with a relaxed and soothing voice. Yukio immediately stood up and made his way back into the kitchen, doing as he was told.

"Rin, if you would be a lady and leave my table and go to your room, you need your sleep for tomorrows job interview" he continues, tensing his voice a bit at the mention of his only daughter.

Rin sneered as she stood up and left.

"And god forbid, please put a shirt on!" his annoyed yet somehow loving voice echoed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **Welcome to my first Blue Exorcist story!**

 **I've never tried writing a story like this before and my spelling is the worst on this planet but I recently got a laptop so I'm finding it easier to edit and publish these stories!**

 **I really hope you enjoy reading this as I feel it's going to be a slow start but yea, I'm not a pro, just a fan girl finding something to do in her free time!**

…

"And god forbid! Put a shirt on!" echoed her father's voice down the halls.

She had quickly stormed out of there, not bothering to turn back at the broken expression that plastered Yukio's face. If she did, she would have rushed back in there and apologised for being late, for worrying them all, for possibly getting ill, for being so useless, for being an awful older sister. However, in the proses, her reinforced mask that she had built up from her late night activities would surly crumble, and she couldn't risk that. She couldn't risk people seeing the tears that might stream down her face, or the shattered pupils of her eyes. She would become weak and useless for sure. She had to stay strong, because that's what her line of work called for.

She reminded her self that she was doing all this to PROTECT Yukio, what he didn't know won't hurt him. So far that had worked, so it would work for a little longer.

She marched down the hall, before stopping at a chipped door that looked over used with its loose handle, she looked down to see two names chipped into the wood: _Yukio_ and _Rin._

It felt like yesterday that they had both been small innocent infants, tumbling over and laughing without a care in the world. It was one of the fondest memories she had of her childhood, just pure joy and innocents. It was such a simple time.

But looking further, she could see the large dent in the corner of the door, where splinters still lined the tired paint work. That memory was not pleasant at all.

She had been angry, fuming, for the first time in her life. Her pulse was uncontrollable and she saw red, blurs of pain and ferocity field her vision and she roared like an animal. It was a stupid fight, Yukio had been picked on once again and Rin had held back like always, however something was said and she couldn't hold it any more, she had punched the other boy picking on Yukio so hard that he was knocked unconscious and had to go to hospital. But the worst of it was that she didn't even regret it, that kid had it coming. However as she calmed down, she realised what she had done, just how much of a monster she was. It hurt; it hurt so much, that terrified look in her brother's eyes, the disappointed gaze of her father. It was too much!

She had ran home and screamed into thin air, waiting for the anger to spill out bit by bit and leave the happy, go lucky girl that she enjoyed being so much. She cried and screamed, pulled at her hair and punched the door over and over. In one last attempt the rid the anger that seeped from her tears, she blindly kicked the door corner, only for the whole thing to unexpectedly fly off its hinges.

The anger immediately went when she saw that the door had fallen on Yukio's school desk and on further look, she could see where his glass of water had spilled over a book. The pages were completely ruined, not to mention that the corners had a slight singe.

The book had been one of the few gifts that their father had given them, a book of drawings that their mother drew. It was mostly scribbles but the book held a warm feeling of family.

Rin remembered that when Yukio was having a really bad night, he would wake up and just look through the pages in utter silence. It was Yukio's prize possession; he would never let Rin see it. He loved it more than anything in the whole world and yet, it was destroyed, unreadable- by non-other than herself.

The memory was strong, she could still remember how she had fallen asleep in the grave yard that night, content on the idea that she was not worthy to sleep in the same room as her brother.

It still hurt, knowing she couldn't control her anger, how she couldn't make up for something that precious.

Sometimes she thought Yukio loved that book more than her, maybe that's why its pages where the only thing magically Burnt to dust that night.

…

She walked into the room, slamming the door shut, acting as a barrier between her and her family. She went over to her wardrobe and took out a pitch black hoody, two sizes too big for her. she immediately put it on and closed the wardrobe softly. She then kneeled down and pulled out a long cardboard box from under the unit. It was damp and peeling at the sides.

No one would find it, as it was hidden in the most dusty and smallest place possible. Her secret was safe here.

Taking off the lid and looked inside. The boxes contents was an adjusted belt to hold knifes, guns and rope, however the only thing it held where blue silicone pellets and lopped ropes with small hooks on the end. If someone didn't know better, it would look like a simple rock climbing belt without question for the blueberry sized pellets. However, the pellets held a strong amount of dangerous gases. One being knock out gas; others being poison or a simple distraction smoke. Each was sorted into different pockets that hung on the leather black belt.

Okumura scooped up the belt and adjusted it round her waist, before pulling the large hoodie over it and pulling the hoodie over her head, effectively hiding all her sharp yet delicate facial features. This included the large gash that was still healing.

Breathing a sigh of relief that the familiar safety the belt gave her, she took out a pair of black converses from under her bed and put them on.

Listening for footsteps in the hallway, she was met with silence, taking it as her que to leave. Opening the window overlooking her bed, she pulled her-self out and plopped down onto the cobbled path out-side - closing the window.

She looked both ways before running over to the garden gate on the other side of the graves and through her arm into a hedge, pulling out a battered baseball bat. Looking it over in delight, she jumped over the gate, not wanting the risk of its loud creaks to eco across the yard.

Looking at the place she called home for almost 15 years now, she turned around and ran across the road, into an abandoned ally way and climbed a fire exit balcony to the roof that over looked the city.

It was a magical view that thrived with economics and the random bunches of lush vegetation. But to Rin, it was only a bigger mask then the one she wore every day, a mask hiding the truth. A mask hiding the real monster within.

That's what she was, a monster.

She had come to except it by now, after quitting school and devoting most her time to the streets, it was second nature not the question it.

But as she looked out onto the city, she was reminded of the world Yukio and her father saw, not the one she knew, but the one they knew it as.

As she adjusted her belt once again, she ran across the roof tops towards the end of the street, where she jumped with all fours and swung onto the street light for momentum, successfully landing on the next line of houses; the cold wind nipping at the edges of her hoodie and the rain already dampening her shoes. The loud crackle of thunder did little to distract her as she focused on climbing a chimney top and using its height to make it to another street, further in town.

It wouldn't take her long to get to her location; she knew the rout by the back of her hand since she had been doing it since she was nine.

As she got to a slightly larger road, she reached for her rope loop and through it over, catching the small metal rod on the brick work. She swung over, grabbing hold of a window sill before climbing the rest of the way up. The ropes where stronger then they looked and the little hook had seemed to grow into the brick, a handy trick she had discovered she could do when fiddling around with a mouse trap at the church. It had only taken a little engineering to perfect it.

As she sprinted her way into town, she began to look more like a cheetah, running after its pray, her legs bouncing off slate tiles with agile grace.

Soon enough she had arrived in the midst of busy traffic, climbing back down to street level before entering an abandoned hotel across the road. After she was positive no one followed her, she pushed the door open and walked up the flight of stairs to the top floor.

Floor 665

The reason for this floor you ask? It was the highest floor on the building as the hotel had closed after the floor above it- the top floor- was engulfed in flames, killing the eight people that where located on the floor.

From then on, the hotel had grown quite a fan base, leading in horror stories and the tales of Satan's floor. The hotels real name was soon forgotten and replaced with the name ' Satan's perch'.

She always found it funny how a hotel could have that many floors, but on further inspection, she realised it was actually a confusion in the planning. The hotel had 665 rooms, not counting the master sweat on the top floor. She understood that the gang spent most of their time keeping the horror stories alive, but that was always something she could laugh at.

However, as Rin reached the 665th floor, she was reminded of the full meaning that name carried and the chill it brought her for being involved in it.

The hotel was taken over by a street gang, claiming it as there base. When wandering kids entered the hotel to get a peek at the inside, they would never make it to the 665th floor, as they would often run out in tears being sworn to secrecy. That's where the horror stories started.

The gang was able to grow as each person that entered was given the chance to join, if denying the opportunity, they would be banished from the area, each person would be marked with a skimmed bullet wound to the ear.

Soon the gang made its name onto the street with its growing forces, being unnamed for the first year.

But then it happened, two boys made their way to the top, only to be met with the same choice as all the others; Yet for some strange reason, nether of the boys left.

The main one, was known as Satan's son, a boy that instead of choosing, backed away from the gun and jumped off floor 665. It's said he exploded into flames as he fell, as no body was found on the ground.

However the second boy was never found, for all anyone knows he just disappeared, into thin air.

After that night, the hotel was named 'Satan's perch' and the gang was officially crowned leaders off the streets, taking the name of Satan's army, a force that toward over the city, using the horror show to their advantage.

Rin had got mucked up with the group and was now somehow named the flaming queen because of her bad temper and frightening control over the gang. However Rin herself still had to follow orders, orders that where carried out without question.

Why?

Because the leader knew exactly what Rin was fighting for, and he would use it against her till the end of time.

Yukio and her Father may believe they are safe in their home, but Rin knew better than that.

She would protect them with everything she had, even if it meant being someone she hated, even if it meant having a whole other family that she both admired and loathed.

She would keep them away from the vicious cycle of the street; she would help her brother keep his child hood just a little longer.


End file.
